


The Four Horsemen

by Mini_Kunoichi



Series: The Grey Sister Chronicles [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, get ready for crazy, possible Hanzo/oc, possible Kuai/oc, these girls are a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Kunoichi/pseuds/Mini_Kunoichi
Summary: It's been almost ten years since the Grey sisters have all been together. Now that their asshole of a father is dead, their older brother needs to find the prodigal quadruplets. Let's just hope the little Kansas farmhouse survives their reunion.





	The Four Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm starting another fic while I have three others in the works. My brain just bounces from plot to plot and won't leave me alone lol.   
> This chapter is really short and is really intended to just introduce the concept and see what the reception is.

It was well known in the White Lotus society that Raiden tended to view the young trainees at the Wu Shi Academy as his sons. They were welcome in his Sky Temple at any time of day or night. Whether they needed advice or a sympathetic ear. But Caleb was still nervous as he sat in front of the thunder god. He’d spent several years training at the academy and had joined the White Lotus after graduation at Raiden’s request. Many nights were spent in this sitting room as a troubled young man. So, it wasn’t the talk with the thunder god that was making him nervous, it was what would be coming after.

“I haven’t seen you look this troubled for some time, Caleb Grey,” Raiden said as he set two cups of tea down in front of them.

“It’s my father,” Caleb replied with a sigh. Raiden knew about his shaky relationship with his father. It was why he’d gone to the Wu Shi Academy in the first place. “He’s passed away, and it’s up to me to settle his estate.”

Raiden nodded in understanding. “Take as much time as you need. I know that your relationship with your father was a troubled one, especially in later years. But he was still the man that raised you. Take as much time as you need to get your father’s estate in order.”

“Thank you, Lord Raiden. Though that’s not what has me quite so nervous.”

“Is it your sisters?” He’d hit the nail on the head with that one. Caleb had four younger sisters – quadruplets, actually – who were born just a few years before Caleb had gone off to college. They were a handful, to put it mildly. They’d inherited psychic powers from their mother’s side of the family, but she’d died before she’d had a chance to teach them how to handle them. On top of that, their father’s anger issues and drinking skyrocketed after his wife’s death, and Caleb wasn’t around often enough to really help.

“There’s a reason their nickname in high school was The Four Horsemen,” Caleb said. “Imagine four teenage girls with powerful psychic powers all trying to use the same bathroom.”

“I see,” the thunder god replied in a tone that clearly showed he really didn’t understand. The inner workings of mortal family and social constructs were still a mystery to him. He’d attempted to learn them   
once. When the earth was younger. But mortals always seemed to be changing the ways they related to each other, so eventually, he gave up.

“I know where three of them are and I’m pretty sure I can get them to agree to come,” Caleb continued. “But I need help finding Emma. She was the first one to cut and run. Ran off about two weeks before their high school graduation.”

“And you haven’t been able to find her since?”

“I tried looking for her about two years ago. I found evidence that she’d been living in Arizona and then Florida. But after that . . . it’s like she just fell off the face of the earth.”

Raiden thought for a moment. “Is it possible she’s no longer in Earthrealm?”

Caleb chewed his lip and sighed. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”


End file.
